goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Mundy Misbehaves at White Castle
''Mundy Misbehaves at White Castle ''is a Mundy gets grounded video. Plot Mundy wants his mom to take him to White Castle, but his mom told him no because they're watching An American Tail: Fievel Goes West at home. But his dad said that the 1992 VHS is broken. When they got to White Castle, he wanted a chocolate milkshake. But the clerk said they're out of chocolate milkshakes, so he offered him a strawberry milkshake instead. However Mundy punches a 5 year old girl in the eye, which makes her cry. Mundy's mom takes him home and Mundy gets nothing at all for his punishment. He got sent to bed early as punishment. Meanwhile, Bartleby cheers up a 5 year old girl in her room. Transcript Mundy: Hey mom. Mundy's mom: What is it Conrad? Mundy: Can we please go to White Castle? Mundy's mom: No! (Dr. Robotnik's voice) Mundy: But mom, I'm really craving for White Castle. So let's go to White Castle. Mundy's mom: Conrad, I said no. We're not going to White Castle today. Because we're watching An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) at home. Mundy: I want White Castle (10 times). Mundy's mom: Conrad, for the last time, the answer is no. we're watching An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) at home and that's a capital final. So be quiet, or you're not getting anything at all! Mundy's dad: Hey honey, our 1992 VHS of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) is broken. So take Mundy to White Castle. (When Mundy and his mom got to White Castle) White Castle Clerk: Welcome to White Castle, how can we help you? Mundy's mom: I would like some Chicken Rings, french fries, a Diet Coca Cola, and some mozzarella sticks. Mundy: And I would like some cheeseburger sliders, french fries, a Red Bull, and a chocolate milkshake. White Castle Clerk: I'm sorry, but we're out of chocolate milkshakes. Mundy: What? Please tell me you're joking? White Castle Clerk: Don't feel bad young man, how about you can get a strawberry milkshake instead? Mundy: Why? Mundy's mom: Because Conrad, White Castle is out of chocolate milkshakes. So why not get a strawberry milkshake instead? Mundy: SHUT UP! White Castle Clerk: Uh Oh! Mundy's mom: Conrad, stop acting like a spoiled brat, or you will have nothing at all. Mundy: Oh, How about I'll punch that little girl in the eye. (Mundy punches an innocent 5 year old human girl, she collapsed to the floor, she begins to cry for mom or dad) Mundy's mom: Conrad, this is the worst thing you've ever done out in public. Let's go home, right now! Mundy: That's it, I will pull down the fire alarm because I did not get a chocolate milkshake. (Mundy runs to the fire alarm and pulls it down, the alarm went off and everybody ran out of the restaurant) Mundy's mom: THAT IS IT! WE'RE HEADING HOME NOW AND YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANYTHING! (At the car on the way home) Mundy: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Mundy's mom: Stop crying Conrad, I've told you if you kept acting up, you're not getting anything at all! Mundy: But mom, I've told everyone I was sorry. Mundy's mom: Nope, apology denied. You've attacked that little girl in the eye and pull down the fire alarm, how dare you do that to her? I should've never ask if we can go to White Castle today. Instead, I should've let you read books that are for little kids and babies. Mundy: OK mom, I get now. And I'm sorry. Will I still be able to go see Godzilla: King of the Monsters when it comes out? Mundy's mom: No. We're still going straight home and that's final. You will have absolutely nothing at all when we get back. When we get home, you're getting ready for an early bedtime by taking a shower, brush your teeth, put your pajamas on and go immediately to bed. I'm done with you, young man. Mundy: (sadly) Yes mom. (Meanwhile, in a little girl's room. She's crying in her bed lying down, Bartleby comforts her) Bartleby: I'm so sorry about what happened at White Castle. Little Girl: No Sir Bartleby Montclair, this isn't your fault. Mundy's mom should've said no about going to White Castle and yes about watching An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) at home. Bartleby: I agree, that would've been better. How about we can watch Sonic Underground instead? Because I'm from that show. Little Girl: Thanks Sir Bartleby Montclair. CAST Eric as Mundy Kate as Mrs Mundy (Mundy's mum) Alan as Mr Mundy (Mundy's dad) Julie as Clerk Ivy as Little Girl Brian as Sir Bartleby Montclair Category:All Mundy deserves Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Stuff